


Faça por ela, faça por ele

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Pearl ainda o culpava...





	Faça por ela, faça por ele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Pearl ainda o culpava, pelo bem de Steven ela fingia que este não era o caso mas as vezes em alguns momentos Greg a pegava olhando para ele com o mesmo ressentimento do começo do seu relacionamento com Rose. Ele não se importava tanto assim.

Era o jeito dela de lidar com a situação, na época em que eles se conheceram de culpá-lo por ela não ter com Rose o tipo de relacionamento que ela desejava, e considerando que ela frequentemente tinha que fazer missões e viver com Rose o melhor nos olhos de Greg era que ela o culpasse do que sua líder, não era o ideal mas das opções disponíveis era uma das menos piores.

E agora havia uma culpa maior a se atribuir.

Nenhum deles sabia oque trazer Steven para o mundo ia fazer com Rose, embora as vezes Greg suspeitasse que Rose sabia. Haviam noites em que ele não conseguira dormir pensando no porque ela fizera isso, porque trazer uma criança para o mundo se tornou tão importante assim, se ela estava apenas cansada de viver depois de tantos milênios ou se havia um plano maior se desenrolando ali. Muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta porque a verdade é que por mais que ele adorasse Rose e tivesse passado mais de uma década ao lado dela ele nunca chegara nem perto de compreendê-la completamente, ele suspeitava que isso era mais uma coisa que ele e Pearl tinham em comum.

Mas independentemente de quais fossem os seus motivos os fatos eram que Rose estava morta e ele e Pearl ainda estavam lá vivos. E Steven também.

Se havia culpa a ser posta ele podia lidar, ele tinha que lidar. Ele preferia que Pearl o culpasse se isso significasse que ela não culpasse Steven.


End file.
